Arsenal
Arsenal is a 16 year old prodigy marksman, sniper, rifleman, and sharp shooter. On top of that, she knows how to fight really well when it comes to hand to hand combat. Personality Arsenal is a cold person who doesn't care about anyone but herself. She's never 'loved' anyone before as well so it's hard to accept the fact that a guy likes her. She also doesn't like showing some emotions like if she's happy or wants to laugh. She only shows anger, frusteration, and evilness. But if someone gets closer to her, she'll warm up a little bit and show some emotions a person would think she'd never show. History Arsenal was born as Avery Levi to a lovely couple who were both in a gang. Like, a really bad gang. Since both of her parents were in a gang, they were always out the house fighting off other gangs who were in their territory or suspicious people who came in the neighborhood. And she was taught karate when she was just 9 years old for self defense. (She's an expert black belt now) But one day when she was 12, Avery got a call from a friend named Leah who's parents were also in the same gang as her (Avery) parents. They died trying to defend Leah's parents because her parents were in danger of being killed off by the gang since they gave out a secret to a different gang and she knew that she (Avery) couldn't support herself. So at the age of 12, she joined the gang her parents were once in and those people in it knew that she was their daughter so they helped her and in return, she kicked some butt with them but she resented them. As a member of the gang, Avery had to learn how to fight and use weapons. She was trained daily with all different types of guns and snipers. In a short amount of time though, she and her mentor Sarah (It was hard for Avery to find a mentor though but since Sarah knew what Avery was going through, she decided to help the poor kid), saw that she was a prodigy when it came to guns and stuff like that. So the Sarah kept training her but the gang used her to their advantage to kill out the people they hated. Just being 14 at the time, Avery did not know what she was doing so she went with the flow. When she turned 16, Avery finally understood why she was killing those people the gang told her to kill. Outraged, Avery took all of her weapons she loved, stashed it in a big backpack, and quickly ran away from the neighborhood and to a different city, hoping they won't find her or track her. But when she was close to getting caught by one of the members who is in the gang, she did herself a favor and changed her appearance. So instead of having her dyed blue hair and her blue color contacts, she dyed it to black and now puts on purple colored contacts. She also changed her name to Arsenal because it's one of her favorite type of brand when it comes to firearms. Lex Luthor found out about her and then saw that she had potential. Potential to work for him. He then looked up her profile and learned everything about her and her history. Lex then came up to her one day and asked if she wanted to work for him. Arsenal said no since she was fine stealing things to make sure she survives. But when Lex mentioned that she'll have a real home with a real family who won't use her for evil, Arsenal suddenly got interested and cherished the thought of not having to steal food any more (because it seemed stupid to her and she hated the fact that she had to steal food) and then accepted his offer to work for him. So now, she lives in the LexCorp warehouse which is in Florida. Abilities *She can tell what type of firearm a person is using just by looking at: **appearance **what type of ammo the firearm uses **hearing the shot of a firearm *has very high endurance when it comes to withstanding attacks *agile since she's kind of small and tiny *for someone who's her size, she's actually pretty strong and can lift up to 3.5 times something her size List of Firearms A list of all of Arsenal's weapons she has so far. She hates it when others but herself touch them so when others do, she gets very angry if one of them even gets a single scratch. So most people know to handle her firearms with care. Note: I am not too familiar with guns and all so bear with me on this list >.< if you have any suggestions, please let me know xP Pistols *ASP pistol *MP412 REX (russian double action) *Korth Combat (German) Rifles *M1867 Russian Krnka *M1 Garand *Karabiner 98k Snipers *T-5000 *T93 Sniper Rifle *Walther WA 2000 Revolvers *Colt Dragoon Weakness: Magic Due to the fact that Arsenal has never dealt with any type of supernatural power before, she is very unfamiliar with anything that falls under the category: "magic". Magic is stronger than most of her weapons so she will be weak and some what helpless when a magical being (may it be an alien, demon, or some other species) fights against her. Relationships Coming Soon Images Arsenal 2.jpg Arsenal 3.jpg Arsenal 4.jpg Arsenal 5.jpg Arsenal shield 2.jpg|A small shield she uses to defend herself. It's small, but it actually helps Arsenal to protect herself from attacks that are not magical Arsenal shield.jpg Arsenal's old look.jpg|Arsenal as 'Avery Levi' Arsenal deadly shot.jpg Arsenal pistol 2.jpg Arsenal pistol.jpg Arsenal pistol 3.jpg Arsenal sniper.jpg Arsenal with bazooka.jpg Arsenal.jpg Category:Female Category:Super-strength Category:Super Human Endurence Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Human Category:The Order Category:Resident of Earth-Project Category:Teen